


A new life

by Scarlet_Rose812



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Food, Gay, M/M, Naga, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Rose812/pseuds/Scarlet_Rose812
Summary: This is based on an rp with a friend, and will have multiple chapters





	A new life

It was a beautiful day in the fields of… actually, I didn’t know where I was. I had told my family I was going out hunting for dinner and found myself lost. It was growing darker quickly, I really regretted not bringing a lantern. 

As I tried spotting a path I heard a noise from behind me. I turned around and saw a hunched figure, which seemed to grow taller by the second. It lunged at me and I felt a pain in my neck from its fangs. I felt dizzy before everything went black.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I woke up in a well-furnished cave, tied to a chair. Across from a table there sat a naga. I struggled against the ropes “Where am I?”. I struggled in my bonds, getting more scared by the second. 

“Do not fret, elf, you are in my home” the naga said, a seductive smirk crossing his face as he watched me struggle “You were clearly lost so I took you in”.

“W-who are you?”

“I am Ozzy. Part of the naga. But from now on you will call me master”


End file.
